Someone to Love
by EaglesSpirit
Summary: COMPLETED! Hiei and Mukuro are two souls broken by their pasts. Will by any chance these two be able to come together and find love? Please R&R!
1. Alone

AN: I like the idea I had for this so here you go. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH and I don't own the song used! It is the song from the Disney's The Rescuers. I don't own anything!

Chapter one: Alone

by: littletiffychan

She sat on a cliff overlooking the sea with the sun setting in the west all the while shedding its golden rays across the sky. She closed her eyes and breathed in the salty sea air while on her face she felt the ocean's spray from bashing against the rocks many feet below. _Coming here always seems to relax me and help me and to allow me to think clearly _Mukuro thought. She stretched then lay down on the rocks and started talking out loud to the sky.

"You know, I have been one of the three chief rulers in Makai for a long time now and yet I still feel all alone. I have soldiers and servants at my command yet I'm not happy. I feel empty and hollow inside. Why? How can I ever find out?"

_Because _a small voice deep inside her whispered _you long for someone to love. You long for someone to love you._

"NO!" Mukuro yelled. "I do not and I will not!" She picked up a few pebbles and hurled them at some unsuspecting see gulls flying overhead and missed. The Mukuro stood, looked over the edge of the cliff into the churning and then started to sing.

_Be brave, little one_

_There'll be a smile_

_Where a frown used to be_

_Hold your head up_

_When no one is near_

_Someone's waiting for you_

_Always keep a little prayer in you heart now_

_And you're sure to see the light_

_Soon there'll be joy and happiness_

_And your little world will be bright_

_Don't cry little one_

_Till your hopes_

_And wishes come true_

_You must try to be brave little one_

_Someone's waiting_

_To love you_

"It's a song my mother used to sing to me before she died when I was very young," Mukuro explained to the ocean. "My father started abusing me just a little while before my mother died. He never listened to my mother's pleas to quit. She would then tell me that I would be great one day and that even though dad didn't love me and she wouldn't be around much longer, she would sing that song to me. After she sung it, she would drill into my head how I should never forget the words and also to always believe that one day, it will come true. She died two months later. She never saw me part machine that I am now. I guess that I have stopped believing that anyone could love me because I am cold, hard, mean, unfeeling and as stubborn as a donkey. Who knows? Maybe one day it will be true. I just don't know if I could ever love anyone though."

Mukuro looked down into the waves and watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek and fell into the waves.

"I guess I had better go home," she said to herself.

She stretched, looked into the sunset and then turned and began walking home. Little did she know that in the woods a mile away, someone was watching her every move.

AN: Did you like it? I will add a chapter every week and I promise I will do so. I don't back down on my promises right Telle and Shizu? Ok. This will give you guys something to look forward to!


	2. Seeking Help

AN: Ok guys it is a little early but here is chapter two! But first, some thanks are in order:

xinsanexdreamerx: blushes thank you for your support! I adore Hiei/Mukuro as well. Oh, may your suspicions be confirmed in this chapter!

ShizuKuwabara and FortySeventhLight: Thank you lots! huggles Yup, here is some more. I have discovered that doing one chapter at a time is a heck of a lot faster then doing a 15 page story like my previous one.

* * *

Seeking Advice

Hiei closed his jagon and put his bandana back around his head. _Strange_ he thought. _She is alone in almost the exact way that I am. _"Time to go to Yukina for some advice," Hiei said to himself as he started walking out of the woods.

**_XXX_**

_Knock, knock, knock._ Yukina's head jerked up from doing the dishes at the sound and called, "Kuwabara! I'm washing the dishes. Would you please see who is at the door?"

"All right honey," Kuwabara called from the living room. He sauntered over and opened the door to reveal Hiei standing on the doorstep.

"Hello, Hiei," Kuwabara greeted cheerfully. "What brings you here?"

"Hello, Kazuma," Hiei answered coldly. "Is my sister here? I need to talk to her."

Kuwabara turned around to call Yukina just as she came out of the kitchen drying her hands on a blue hand towel.

"Who's he-?" she started to say until her eyes caught sight of Hiei.

"Hiei!" she squealed while she ran over and embraced him.

Kuwabara spoke up. "Yukina, how about I finish in the kitchen so the two of you can talk."

"Thank you, Kazuma," she replied sweetly before giving him a peck on the cheek. "Hiei, would you like some lemonade?"

"As long as it isn't pink. Pink is too feminine for my liking."

Yukina's laughter sounded angelic to Hiei's ears as she responded, "Don't worry. It's yellow just the way you like it."

A few minutes later Yukina brought the drinks out on a tray and set it on the porch table. After taking a long, refreshing drink she asked, "What's the matter Hiei? You don't just show up on my doorstep anytime."

Hiei set his glass onto the table. "You're right. I don't. This time I have a bit of a problem."

"And you wish to talk about it," Yukina finished. "I'm listening."

"I think I like Mukuro. Please don't ask me why. I think it has to do with the fact that we are so much alike. I was watching her earlier down by the sea cliffs with my jagon and I was blown away by how much even our thoughts are alike."

Hiei continued to relate to Yukina all that he observed earlier that day.

After he finished talking, Yukina tilted her head back and said, "So you guys have a lot in common so you want to spend time with her to get to know her better, right?"

Hiei looked down at his feet, slowly looked up and quietly whispered, "Yes."

Yukina smiled. "Then Hiei, I think you ought to pay attention to her, show her you want to be friends. Watch how she responds and then take it from there. You never know what might happen."

"Thanks, sis. No matter what, you are always here." Hiei stood up, gave Yukina a hug and kiss on the cheek, and was gone in a blur of black.

* * *

AN: Ok, two down, more to come. How many however I do not know. Keep checking back! 


	3. Lunch

AN: Ok, ok. I admit and I greatly apologize for taking Hiei MAJORLY out of character last chapter. Hopefully, this one will be better. I also don't know when I will update again. Oh, believe me I will but it may not be till the end of the week. Do any of you realize how many ideas are circulating around my head? Before I go on here are some thanks to a couple people:

FortySeventhLight: Hmm... wonder where I got pink lemonade. That's interesting. Couldn't resist mate. Dang it! I am still obsessed with pirates! lol! enjoy

KawaiiYuki: I know, I know. I appreciate your observation because you are totally correct. Tell me what you think in this one, k? Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH! I haven't even seen the show!

* * *

Lunch?

Mukuro was straightening up her office getting ready to go out to lunch when there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in," she called.

Hiei walked in clad in his usual black clothing, saluted his superior and said, "Just so you know, I am taking my lunch break now. I will report back to duty in exactly one hour." He hesitated a moment while looking Mukuro over and continued, "It appears you are going out as well. Would you like me to accompany you?"

As soon as he spoke the last sentence, Hiei mentally kicked himself. _What the heck are you doing Hiei Jaganshi? For Pete's sake, she is your superior! You are going to end up under her wrath again!_

Meanwhile as soon as Hiei made his request Mukuro death glared him and was about to say 'No' then thought _You know, Hiei is the only one you really ever thought anything of. Maybe, just maybe..._

"Mukuro-sama?" Hiei said interrupting Mukuro's thoughts.

"Oh... uh... yes. It can't hurt anything. Where do you want to go?"

"You're my superior," Hiei answered with a bit of disgust in his voice. "I was hoping you could tell me."

Mukuro thought a moment and replied, "There is a deli down the road. They have good coffee, ice cream and sandwiches. We will go there."

"Hn. All right."

After they were seated and had ordered their lunch consisting of BLTs, chocolate ice cream, and black coffee, Mukuro leaned her head back against her chair, took a deep breath and asked, "Hiei, why did you want to accompany me today?"

_Nice going you jerk. She can see right through you_ Hiei thought before carefully replying, "I have great respect for you. You are also my superior. What other reason must there be?"

Mukuro eyed him skeptically and said, "That's not all, Hiei. I sense that something else is wrong. You don't have to say if you don't want to."

_Don't say much Hiei. Just enough to get her off of your back._ "I don't know. I don't get to see my sister Yukina very much or my friends because they are all married. Yusuke finally decided to settle down and marry Keiko, Kurama married Botan who is now expecting and Yukina married Kuwabara."

"The one you said was nothing more than a large baffoon?"

"Yes. I suppose I am just, well, lonely." Hiei clamped his mouth shut as if he said too much. "Why am I even telling you these things? I never open up to anyone. This was a mistake." He turned to leave but Mukuro rose and grabbed his arm.

"No. Don't leave. It's all right to state how you feel every now and then. Truth is, I'm lonely too so why don't you sit down so we can eat and get back to the compound."

They sat down right as the waiter set their lunch down before them. Mukuro continued, "If you want to feel less lonely as I want to, we could become friends outside of business. It's up to you."

A voice inside of Hiei screamed _Yes! Yes! Yes! Do it!_ _What? _another voice countered. _You are acting like a lovesick puppy. Over your boss even! What the heck is the matter with you?_

"Hiei? Are you all right?"

Hiei's head jerked up and he swallowed the food that was in his mouth. "Yes, I'm fine. I guess we could be friends outside of business. It doesn't really matter to me." He looked at Mukuro's coffee cup. "Are you going to finish that?"

Mukuro glared at him. "As a matter of fact, yes. I enjoy my coffee."

_Sounds like me_ thought Hiei as he stood. "I am going to pay the tab then I am heading back to the compound. All right with you?"

"As long as you wait for me."

* * *

AN: There you go. Probably not what you were expecting or what I was expecting but it is something. What's going to happen next chapter I wonder... 


	4. Memories and Plans

AN: Ok, ok, I know it has been a little while since I last posted so please be easy on me. This is probably how it is going to be from now on for reasons that I cannot reveal so enjoy!

Disclaimer: How many times? I don't own it!

* * *

Memories

Later that evening when Hiei got off-duty, he went to his favorite tree to sort through his feelings that were putting him on an emotional roller coaster. _If there is one thing I learned today, it's to keep my mouth shut. Mukuro is a smart woman. But she is willing to give you a chance at friendship _another voice countered. _Maybe she is willing to give me to give me a chance because, like her, she has a past. I wonder what it is..._

And then the memories that Hiei tried to forget and ignore resurfaced.

He found it. At long last he found the island. The island of the Koorime. It hung there suspended in the air by an invisible force. Cold, frozen, haunting. The people's hearts were as cold as the constant weather. The home of his people who tossed him off the island with the name Forbidden Child thinking him no better than a piece of garbage. Cursed and thrown out for _what_ he was not for _whom_ he was. _I will avenge them _Hiei thought. _I'll kill every single one of them _he added mentally the rage flowing through him like a rapid rushing river.

He arrived and walked through the town a smirk creeping onto his face as he watched people run and hide in fear of him save for one. She stood there looking in fear as if she knew him and of his coming.

Hiei walked up to her his eyes filled with intense hatred and his voice colder than the ice upon whence he stood. "Who are you?" he sneered. "And why do you stand here when everyone else runs and hides in fear of me?"

The woman looked at him and through eyes lined with fright said in a shaky voice, "My name is Rui. You... You... You're Hina's baby boy whom the elders forced me to throw off."

"You? You're the one who let me go?"

"Yes, I am. If I may ask, what is your name?"

"Of all people why do you wish to know? You who wanted me to die!" He walked up to her and unsheathed his katana and held it in her face.

"Because. Because there is some information you must know."

Hiei eyed her carefully. "My name is Hiei."

A small light glowed in Rui's eyes. "Come with me."

Hiei continued to sift through his mind all that she had told him. About his mother's death, how Rui herself was forced to drop him and then of his twin sister who left Koorime to search for her brother whom she knew nothing about.

_Yes, _Hiei concluded, _I am not worthy to love anyone or even to be loved by anyone else. No matter what happens, I must make sure that Mukuro never finds out how I feel._

_**XXX**_

While Hiei was sitting in his tree, Mukuro was back sitting on the sea cliffs watching the mighty ocean pouring its fury onto the rocks below. _Why,_ she asked herself, _do I long for someone so much? I am strong, capable, independent and an ambitious leader. Who would want me? Who would I want?_

_Hiei_ a voice inside her whispered.

"What?" Mukuro said out loud.

The little voice inside her spoke again. _Hiei. Think about it. He treats you as an equal and vice-versa. He's strong, honorable, and he respects you. He freed you from your shackles. He's everything you've ever wanted._

"Shut up!" Mukuro said a bit too loudly for her own liking.

Then Mukuro started reasoning with herself. _What if Hiei really is the one? I could give him a chance if I don't reveal any feelings at all._

Mukuro stood up creating a plan in her mind and started back towards the compound ready to put her plans into action.

* * *

AN: Ok, kind of short and boring. I guess this is what I call a filler chapter. Anyway, please don't leave me in the dust! I'll be back soon with another decent chapter I promise! 


	5. Training

AN: jaw drops to floor 20 reviews? Holy snickerdoodles! I never in my whole life would have expected those many! I love you guys so much! Here is the next chapter folks! Now you get to see more of the continuing saga of the two lonely, broken souls and find out if they come together! Some thanks are to handed out to my reviewers:

xinsanexdreamerx: fluffy rabbits? hmmm... i dunno. nah. Thanks a lot for having patience while I continue to write.

tAaentuLa: You asked for me to continue so here u go! blushes at compliments I really appreciate it!

sazzy1: Thanks a ton! I'm so glad you like it! The world needs more HxM fluff! Lots more!

jagan-I: Thanks for the heads up! I thought all reviews were accepted automatically. Anyway, I'm all set for everything! I happy you like it!

KawaiiYuki: I love you so much girl! Thanks so much for reviewing everything of mine and I am very honored to be on your fave authors list. bows while blushing furiously

FortySeventhLight and ShizuKuwabara: What would I do without you guys? You guys have kept me going! I am glad you are enjoying it and I will continue to update when time allows me. After all as you guys know that is getting harder by the day. Anyway, I couldn't resist the deli. snickers huggles I love you guys and I'll talk to you soon (I think...)!

BlueWater26: You haven't seen it? Don't feel bad because frankly, I haven't either (although I think that is about to change...). I rock? blushes Thank you so much! With writing, I pretty much need all the encouragement I can get!

* * *

Training

"Hiei?"

Hiei, startled, jerked around to see Mukuro standing a few feet away from him.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama?"

"I've been thinking. I haven't sparred with anyone lately and I don't want my fighting skills to become dull so I was wondering if you would like to spar with me."

Hiei's trademark smirk appeared on his face. "What time?"

_**XXX**_

"Which katana do you want me to use?" Hiei called out across the room.

"None."

"Nani? Why not?"

"Because," explained Mukuro, "this time we use no weapons. Just our hands and feet."

"Then let's get started," Hiei challenged.

_**XXX**_

Back in Ningenkai, Kurama sat on his back porch staring off into space when Botan came out.

"What's wrong Kurama, dear?" a concerned Botan asked seeing the look on his face.

Kurama looked at her. "I know it sounds weird and everything but I am starting to miss Hiei."

Botan smiled. "Well, that's all right considering he's your best friend. Let's go see him."

"Now?" Kurama asked shock registering on his face.

"Now," Botan grinned.

"Now I know why I married you," Kurama said kissing her.

_**XXX**_

Hiei and Mukuro changed into their fighting clothes and met on the sparring mat in the training room.

_Wow, _Mukuro thought, _has he always worn that outfit? What's wrong with you _another voice countered. _You can't let his looks get to you!_

Meanwhile, Hiei was warring with his own thoughts. He walked out and let his eyes travel up and down Mukuro while thinking _has that clothing of hers always shown her girlish figure? Shut up you stupid baka _he yelled at himself. _You're acting like Kurama did before he married Botan. Come on now, you have to be mean._

Hiei and Mukuro faced each other and assumed the fighting stance.

"Ready?" Mukuro asked.

"Ready," Hiei replied confidently.

They walked around the mat continually facing the other both reluctant to throw the first punch.

_**XXX**_

Kurama and Botan walked into the compound and asked the guards where Hiei was and started off in the direction indicated of the training rooms.

_**XXX**_

_Wham!_ Hiei's fist landed in Mukuro's stomach then he jumped over her to miss her sidekick aimed for his own stomach. Mukuro turned around, grabbed Hiei and threw him into the air. As he came down, he flipped and landed on his feet.

"Is that all the better you can do?" he sneered.

"Watch me," Mukuro replied her foot connecting with Hiei's stomach.

Hiei retaliated with a punch which Mukuro ducked causing Hiei to miss. As soon as Mukuro stood up, Hiei knocked her legs out from under her and pinned her to the floor.

_**XXX**_

Kurama and Botan found the training room door and peered through the window to see Hiei and Mukuro fighting each other.

"I guess this is it," Kurama said stepping aside to allow Botan to see through. "Let's head on in."

"Wait," Botan said grabbing his arm to stop him. "Look."

_**XXX**_

Hiei pinned Mukuro to the floor surprised that she wasn't resisting. He looked down to ask her why but when he started to his head their gazes locked forcing them both to halt all further activity. As Hiei gazed at Mukuro, he saw something in her eyes, a look as if she cared for him. _You're seeing things you baka_ he tormented himself as he started to move away to break the spell he did not wish to end.

As soon as Hiei pinned her down, Mukuro was shocked to feel how much his strength had increased since the last time they fought. She made no move to stop because somehow his arm felt good around her as if she needed him. That feeling was heightened when she looked into his eyes amazed at how neither of them wanted to look away. _Stop it Mukuro. You're just going to get yourself in trouble._

Almost at the same time they got up off the floor their hands by their sides and their gazes now locked on their feet.

* * *

AN: So what do you think now? Should I continue? Any ideas? At this point, I don't really know where I am going so I would appreciate any and all help. Thanks! 


	6. An Invitation

**AN: **Ok. ok. I greatly apologize for the loooooooong update, but I had writer's block temporarily and my mind wandered over to writing other works which in this case would be Forsaken Wishes (Hiei and Yukina oneshot) and Missing (Angsty Hiei oneshot). If you want to/have time to, I would like it very much if you checked them out. Anyways, I don't like this chapter very much, right now the story is probably getting old and you people are getting bored with it. Doesn't really matter to me, I'm going to continue this till the end. And don't worry, the story I promise you will improve greatly simply because my inspiration and want to write this is back. Yay! Anyways, enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing!

**Special Thanks: **

FortySeventhLight - Black outfit, definately. White... hmmm... ideas going through mind. Yeah, Gosh, girl, you never cease to saythings that get me thinking of ideas. Love you tons and I'll talk to you soon!

**Hikari Dragoness of Light - **hehe, I think she will too! Yes, I agree Hiei and Mukuro are cute together. We need more because there are too many people who put Hiei with their own OC or with Kurama. Ick! Hiei and Mukuro all the way!

**BlueWater26 - **Here you go, the next chapter. -breathes sigh of relief- I don't like sledgehammers on my head, thank you! -grins-

**xinsanexdreamerx -** Ack! Not good! no people are allowed to interrupt anyone readin fanfics! I'm glad you like it!

**Hieiko - **You wished, so here it is. I've said the same thing about a lot of Mukuro/Hiei fics i've read

**SHIKIGAMI** - Exactly. There aren't enough because too many people hate Mukuro. I decided I had enough so I am determined to get more HxM circulating.

Ok, enough of my chattering. On with the story!

* * *

An Invitation

Kurama took Botan's arm and gently led her away from the door. "I think we had better come back another day," he whispered softly.

Botan looked up at him and a knowing grin on her face, nodded.

**XXX**

Hiei looked at Mukuro and mumbling "sorry" turned and walked out of the room leaving Mukuro standing in room alone.

Mukuro didn't move from her position for a few minutes silent at what just happened between them. _I don't get it_ she thought to herself. _Being there pinned under his arms felt so... right._ Mukuro shook her head at the foolish thoughts she was having as she walked out of the room and made her way back to her office.

**XXX**

Hiei walked away from the compound to the most secluded area of the forest he could find. He needed to be alone, he needed to think but he honestly had no clue about what to do about himself. He felt as if his emotions were spiraling out of control and he could do nothing to stop them.

He climbed to the uppermost part of the massive tree he had found and began to sift through whether or not his feelings were genuine or just a whim he would get over. Ever since he fought with Mukuro, his respect for her had always been high. It was then he realized if someone had ever critically injured her, he would go into a fit of rage.

_Why must I hide my feelings? Why must I remain secluded? I'm hiding beneath my cold, hard shell and I'm refusing to come out of it. Why?_ he thought to himself. _You're afraid of acceptance _another voice countered._ All your life you've be rejected, shunned and unwanted but now that there's a possibility of being wanted, you don't believe it._

Hiei continued to battle with his thoughts well into the night.

**XXX**

Mukuro walked into her office only to notice a stack of papers littering her desk. Walking over she sifted through them keeping an eye out for anything important or out-of-the-ordinary.

"What's this?" she said to herself picking up a paper with the Makai education seal on it. Her eyes quickly scanned the text on it eager to see what they had to tell her. She re-read one paragraph in particular.

_We are currently raising money to fund new schools for the younger children and even older youth that wish to pursue various subjects including politics. The fundraiser we are looking into putting on is a hand-to-hand combat demonstration. We are asking different people to bring a partner to this event and we would be delightfully honored if you came._

Mukuro put the letter down and looked off into space. _Hiei_ she thought. _I will accept and Hiei will be my partner._

**XXX**

The next morning, Mukuro called Hiei into her office and told him about the invitation. "I would like to go but only if you agree to be my partner," she finished.

Hiei looked at her for a minute and then hesitantly replied, "Yes."

Mukuro's expression registered a look of pure delight. "Very well," she said. "Now, what should we call ourselves?"

Hiei thought for a moment and then smirking said, "Red Dragons."

"Original name, Hiei. I like it. Come back here in three days so we can leave, understood?"

Hiei bowed slightly and replied, "Yes, M'Lady."

* * *

**AN: **Yup, they're goin to go to this demonstration! yes! I know exactly what is going to happen next but if you have any more ideas that I might pick up on, I'd appreciate hearing it! Please leave a review before you leave, if you don't mind. If you want to flame me or bash Mukuro or bash HxM, then I suggest you close this window. Thanks for reading! 


	7. The Demonstration

**AN:** Ok, this chapter is really short and in my opinion sucks royally but right now I am positive that this will be a 10 chapter story. Before I release you to read it, some thanks are in order: 

**Jessica**: Oh, yes, Hiei will but when and how?  
**FortySeventhLight:** Ahhhh... Where would I be without you? Of course, Mukuro loves to kick butt but does she get a chance to?  
**KawaiiYuki: -**blushes- I'm talented? Why, thank you. when I first became a part of this site, I didn't expect my stuff to do great.  
**xinsanexdreamerx: **-stutters- omg, I almost cried when I read your review. That was one of the highest compliments I've ever recieved!  
**jagan-I:** I agree! HxM all the way!

* * *

The Demonstration

Three days later, Hiei and Mukuro left to go to the martial arts demonstration. When they arrived, one of Mukuro's guards came up to her out of breath and told her, "M'Lady, we have information that there is a possibility of you being in danger. There are some powerful demons out here that would like nothing more than to see you be killed."

Hiei turned and looked at Mukuro. "Mukuro-sama, you ought to go back to the compound if there is danger here,"

Mukuro looked at him softly, "No, Hiei. I am here for a reason and I'm not going to back down. If anyone tries to attack me, they'll be sorry."

Hiei's face expressed concern as he replied, "As you wish."

**XXX**

Hiei and Mukuro stepped up into the ring the applause and honor of the people ringing in their ears. The referee, Koto, held up a hand to silence everyone.

"Everyone," she shouted into her microphone, "the demonstration will now begin with pair one, the Red Dragons, or in this case, Hiei and Mukuro. On my mark, you will fight. You will have 30 minutes and then a winner will be declared. One, two, three, BEGIN!"

Applause rumbled through the stadium as Hiei and Mukuro assumed the fighting stances. However, before they were able to begin, a bright light blinded them for an instant and someone else stepped into the ring.

Hiei swung around to face this person hidden under dark robes. "Who are you and what do you want?" he shouted angrily.

The hooded figure stood still and then spoke in a deep voice carrying across the auditorium. "I have come for your and the woman's heads. And I won't leave without my prize because there is someone else in this building who is going to help me."

Hiei walked up to him, grabbed him by the collar and threw him out. "We'll see how well you take off our heads when you can't move," he growled.

The hooded figure stood up and flicked his hands toward Mukuro an electrical sound buzzing in everyone's ears. Hiei turned toward Mukuro seeing that the figure cut dimensions around her forcing her not to move unless she wanted to be fried. Mukuro glared at the figure then one by one the lines around her disappeared. The hooded figure smirked and then a beam of energy shot out from the crowd and hit Mukuro in the back of the head forcing her to collide with the lines causing them to burn through her skin and moments later she collapsed onto the floor.

"Mukuro!" Hiei screamed.

The auditorium was empty in a matter of minutes.

* * *

**AN:** The reason why this chapter is so bloody short is because I want this story to be ten chapters even. I'm sorry for it because I think it really sucks! Anyway, please leave a review for me. Nowadays, they really brighten my day! 


	8. Hospital

**AN: **Here is the next chapter! Fluff lies within! Thank you FortySeventhLight and Animefouryou for sticking by me as I continue the story! -huggles-

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing...

* * *

The Hospital

It had been eight hours. The longest, cruelest hours of his life. Hiei paced the hospital lobby trying to remember what exactly happened in the last few hours because they were nothing more than a blur for him. He released his dragon, which immediately devoured the hooded man and his helper within seconds then ordered that no one touch Mukuro save for himself.

He had walked over to Mukuro and found that she was unconscious and was losing blood fast. Since then, she had dropped into a coma and was fighting for her life. The doctors on staff were currently performing surgery on her and had forced him to wait in the lobby much to his discontentment.

A few minutes later a doctor came out into the lobby.

"Hiei-sama?" he said nervously.

Hiei swung around his impatience showing in the way he moved and spoke. "How's Mukuro? Will she be all right?"

The doctor smiled. "Mukuro-sama's surgery went perfectly. She is still in a coma but is expected to come out of it soon."

Hiei walked cautiously into Mukuro's room not wanting to see her in the pain she was in. He tiptoed in and saw that they performed surgery on the back of her head resulting in a white bandage wrapped around her head. Her right arm was also in a cast. Tubes and wires connected her to various pieces of machinery monitoring all of her vital signs.

_Why does she have to be like this? Why couldn't it have been me? She doesn't deserve this_, Hiei thought to himself. His gaze swept over her body from her bronze colored hair that shimmered in the sunlight, down her face and all the way down to her feet. She was perfect in every way to him. So many people turned away from her when they saw the half of her that was machine and they never realized what an awesome person she really was. They never saw the flawless side of her that Hiei was attracted to.

As Hiei looked at Mukuro's sleeping form, he realized that it didn't matter to him what she looked like. He loved both sides of her physical body but even more than that he realized that he loved her as an individual and he couldn't live with himself if she died. This was the woman that he wanted to spend his life with. Hard as it was to admit to himself, he loved her with every fiber of his being.

Hiei walked over to Mukuro and ever so carefully embraced her. Gently, he released her and held her hand and whispered to her, "Please recover soon, Mukuro. Even though you can't hear me, I love you." As soon as Hiei spoke those words, he kissed her on the cheek. A few minutes later, the doctor came to the door and told him that it was time for him to leave. Casting one more glance at Mukuro, he followed the doctor out of the room.

Mukuro was barely aware of someone standing next to her, but she had no strength to open her eyes or even to talk so she decided to listen. Someone's arm snaked around her and embraced her. Even though she couldn't hear very well, she could make out Hiei's voice saying, "I love you."

After she heard him leave the room, Mukuro smiled.

* * *

**AN:**What did you think? Well, only two more chapters now! Please be ever so kind to me and leave a review. I do, however, realize that many of you may not because after how well Diary of the Damned did, this story... well... isn't as good. Well, I don't care because as long as I breathe, this story will live on! Bye bye! 


	9. Cofessions

**AN:** Ok, next to the last chapter and then the epilouge will come! Thanks a ton to Jessica, FortySeventhLight, Hikari Dragoness of Light, mykel19, jagan-I and PLEASE SEE REVIEW BELOW for your encouragement and support! I love you guys tons! Also, I sorry for taking Mukuro OOC last chap. Here's the next one!

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing...

* * *

Confessions

Mukuro woke up the next morning to see a red rose sitting on her bed stand. _Where did that come from?_ she thought to herself. She struggled to sit up already tired of the tubes and wires that held her captive.

_Creak!_

Her bedroom door opened and Hiei walked in. "I see you're awake now," he said with a slight smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Hello, Hiei," Mukuro said. "Do me a favor and get me out of here, all right?"

Hiei smirked. "Nope, the doctors want to keep you for observation."

Mukuro bristled at that comment and then replied with a smirk of her own, "Hiei, come over here a minute."

Hiei raised his eyebrow and walked over. He didn't, however, see what she was about to do until it was too late. Hiei lay on the floor intense pain flowing through his stomach from the blow that Mukuro just delivered.

Mukuro leaned over the edge of the bed and grinning said, "Now Hiei, will you get me out of here?"

"After I talk to you for a few minutes before you leave, understood?" he replied.

Mukuro grumbled. "All right."

Hiei sat on the chair beside her bed, took in a deep breath and, looking down at the floor, began. "Where did you get that rose?"

Mukuro looked at the rose and back at Hiei and said, "Oh, I have my suspicions."

Hiei looked up, surprise registering on his face. "Who do you suspect?"

"I don't suspect, Hiei. I know. I know for a fact that is was you. I came out of the coma I was in right before you left last night." Mukuro's voice lowered and she looked towards the floor as she continued, "I love you too, Hiei."

Hiei didn't lift his face up for fear he would be caught blushing. "If that's the case, M'Lady, then I will get you out today and then tomorrow, I will take you out, no excuses, for a whole day, all right? Where do you want to go?"

"I didn't say I'd go anywhere, but if you insist, we can go to the sea cliffs."

Hiei stood up, turned around and began to walk out of the room but then on a sudden impulse he decided to go back to Mukuro's bedside. "That's my good girl. Go home and rest so you can have fun tomorrow, ok?" Hiei pecked Mukuro's cheek and then left, quickly and silently.

Mukuro watched Hiei's retreating form and, lifting her hand to he cheek, whispered, "I will, Hiei."

* * *

**AN:** Not exactly where I was going when I started, but it turned out. One more chapter plus an epilouge to write... 


	10. Forever Fornever

AN: Well, here it is! The very last chapter. And that means chapter. There is an epilogue coming, this I promise you. This is by far the fluffiest chapter. Hiei and Mukuro both go OOC. But then, these two getting fluffy is ooc all in itself. They won't fluff unless we writers force them to fluff! Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it too! Many thanks to Jessica, BlueWater26, xinsanexdreamerx and FortySevethLight for reviewing the last chapter. Love you guys!

Disclaimer: Own nothing...

* * *

Forever Fornever  
  
The next day, Hiei rose bright and early anticipating how the day he planned for himself and Mukuro would go. He dressed in his white outfit he almost forgot he had because he hadn't worn it since Yukina's wedding. After going over in his head what he planned to do with her, Hiei started over to Mukuro's suite to pick her up.

Hiei walked slowly unsure of whether or not he really wanted to do this. He carefully fingered the box in his pocket then took in a deep breath. _Baka! Why are you so nervous? You determined to do this and you're not going to turn back now!_

Hiei stopped in front of the door and with a nervous shake gently rapped on it. He heard footsteps shuffling around and a moment later the door inched open a crack. Mukuro stuck her head out and eyes lighting up in recognition, swung the door open and allowed Hiei to enter. As Hiei walked across the room, Mukuro's eyes followed him admiring how the white outfit contrasted with the usual black he wore.

Hiei walked gazing at Mukuro with loving eyes until she closed the door again and turned around to face him. Smiling, she turned to Hiei and said, "If you don't mind, I'm going to be a few minutes, ok?"

Hiei nodded. "All right."

Mukuro emerged from her bedroom a few minutes later wearing a long white flowing dress that reached down to her ankles. Hiei stood up when she appeared, awestruck by how the color of her clothing complimented her face and how the dress found and hugged every curve on her. She was the picture of beauty to him.

With that in mind, Hiei walked over to her and kissed her once on each cheek.

By mid-morning, Hiei and Mukuro were walking hand-in-hand along the sea cliffs, the breeze blowing all around them. Neither of them said a word to the other both content to just be with the other.

Deciding to break the silence, Mukuro suddenly asked, "Where are we going to eat lunch?"

Hiei looked at her and smiled. "Well, if you want to climb down the cliffs onto the beach, we can eat there or we can eat up here on the rocks if you wish. It's up to you."

Mukuro smirked. "I'll climb. I have to stay in shape somehow."

Hiei looked at her. "What do you need to stay in shape for?"

"So I can beat you to the bottom," Mukuro called laughingly over her shoulder as she started down.

"Not!" Hiei jumped over the rocks to the bottom and stood laughing as Mukuro got to the bottom

"Hiei Jaganshi, you cheated!" Mukuro shouted as she walked over to Hiei.

"Well, ok. I did. But let's eat first, shall we?"

For the next hour, Hiei and Mukuro ate their picnic lunch while chasing away many seagulls trying to be uninvited guests to the picnic lunch. After a while, Hiei lay down on the sand closing his eyes slightly a satisfied grin spreading across his face. Mukuro sat a little distance from him gazing at how cute he looked when he slept. _I love him so much_ her heart screamed at her. _Let's see, he's strong, protective, strong-willed, smart and... and... so handsome. What are you thinking? _another voice countered. _What am I thinking? What am I thinking? I'm thinking that I am totally and completely head-over-heals in love with him._

Hiei wasn't completely asleep. He had only closed his eyes in pure contentment with just being there at that moment with Mukuro. His lady. _Well, that is if she accepts. Don't worry _his conscience told him. _She'll accept._

A little while later, Mukuro stood up and gazed out over the water an idea forming in her head. Turning around and looking at Hiei, she called out, "Hey, Hiei! Still feel like cheating?

Hiei sat up, confused. "What?"

Mukuro started racing toward the surf, her feet kicking up dust in its wake. "Last one to the water gets to kiss Yusuke!"

Hiei stood up. "That's not fair you cheater!" he shouted as he ran to catch up to Mukuro. He caught her arm as he caught up to her. Smirking, he said, "You cheated, Mukuro. Now you're going to pay."

Mukuro eyed him questionably. "What are you going to do?"

Hiei grinned. "This," he replied as he picked her up bridal-style and pulled her under the water.

Mukuro came up sputtering. "You trickster!" She proceeded to grab him and throw him under as well.

All the rest of the afternoon, the ocean shore was filled with the shrieks and laughter of Hiei and Mukuro who were having fun after a past of hurt and pain. Later, as the sun was setting, Hiei and Mukuro sat on the beach leaning their heads together and admiring the sunset.

Hiei fingered the box in his pocket and decided that this was the time. Turning to face her he said, "Mukuro?"

"Hmmmm?" she replied not wanting to end the spell between them.

"This is going to sound weird but... I love you Mukuro. So much, that I want to spend my life with you." Hiei paused to take the box out of his pocket and then proceeded to open it. Opening it, he revealed a silver band with a black onyx surrounded by tiny rubies and diamonds. "Will you marry me, M'Lady?"

Mukuro looked up at him, smiling with a tear in her eye. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she embraced him. "Hiei, I accept as long as you don't call me M'Lady."

Hiei slipped the ring onto her finger and then, taking her face in his hands, he gazed into her eyes. And as their eyes stared into the others, there faces continued to grow closer together and then they locked into a passionate kiss. A kiss that that sealed their love for the other promising that they would be together until the end of their days. Forever Fornever. Beginning with the close of that day.

* * *

AN: And an epilogue to follow... 


	11. Epilogue

_One year later..._

Hiei and Mukuro sat on their couch cradling their newborn baby daughter, Kina.

Mukuro looked over at Hiei and said, "Hiei, can we promise each other something?"

Hiei looked up. "What would that be?"

Mukuro looked at Kina and then back at Hiei again. "That no matter what happens, our child will have memories of a happy childhood."

Hiei smiled. "I think we can manage that," he replied softly as he ran his hand up the back of Mukuro's neck and into her hair and pulled Mukuro into a soft kiss.

"Ouch!" Hiei said, drawing back from the kiss startled. He and Mukuro looked down to see Kina's mouth attached to his finger.

Mukuro started laughing."She has teeth just like you did, Hiei."

Hiei groaned, and sat back rocking his daughter contentedly.

Mukuro sat back, sipped her coffee, smiled and then turned around to gaze at the stars outside. _You were right mother, _she thought to herself. _I have not one, but two people to love now._

And at that moment the words from the song of her childhood echoed in her mind:

_Someone's waiting... to... love... you!_

_

* * *

_

**AN: **Ok, I have to admit it. This story has sadly come to an end. I had so much fun writing this piece and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. But never fear! I have two more HxM oneshots in the works! I want to give a huge shout-out to all my reviewers:

FortySeventhLight, Shizu Kuwabara, xinsanexdreamerx, jagan-I, tAraentuLa, KawaiiYuki, sazzy1, PLEASE SEE REVIEW BELOW, BlueWater26, Hieiko, Hikari Dragoness of Light, shikigama, Jessica, AnimeFourYou and mykel19.

I can never thank you guys enough for your reviews because they really kept me going. I love you all to death for it. Well, I hope to see ya'll round soon! Bye bye!

**Disclaimer: **owns nothing. Do ya'll know how sick I am of writing this?


End file.
